


fuck if i know what to call this [is that your actual title?]

by Gay_Gay_Gay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Oh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SHIPPERS DNI, SMP Earth - Freeform, Time Travel, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), WE BACK BAY BEE, dont touch my fic, fuck off, if ur a shipper, ill add tags as i go, literally stfu rat, lotta chommyinnit shit, no heart - Freeform, onto actual tags, theyr here, u dont deserve air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay
Summary: It's just a prolouge for now but yknow spoilers for the next couple of chaptersok spoilers |||||||||||||||||||||tommy fucking dies and goes back to smp earth and is a fucking bADASS and prevents wisp from leaving and gets allies and torutures mr. minecraft||||||||||||||||||||||||||||cannon? whos she.shippers can die to my blade lmao dni if ur a borderline pedophilic asshole :] nd if u comment i'll just delete it xoxothis sounds rlly shitty bc it is
Relationships: Bitzel & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), LukeOrSomething & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 182





	fuck if i know what to call this [is that your actual title?]

**Author's Note:**

> fucking hate this bitch

As Tommy looked out along the horizon, he sighed. He was standing on a pillar, overlooking the crater that was caused by doomsday. He had tear tracks running down his face, exhaustion evident in his entire body. Whether that be his posture, his face, or his eyes. God, his eyes.

They used to be so blue, stunningly so, more vibrant than his pearly white teeth, blond hair, or even his bright red shirt. They looked like oceans.

But then bad things happened. War happened. Betrayal happened. Family happened.

Now there's nothing left. His father killed his brother.  _ His _ brother. Who seemed so strong, who would never let any harm happen to his baby brother. Who turned on him, favoring chaos over his siblings. The two he swore to protect.

Speaking of anarchy and trusting, moving on to the eldest sibling. The man who promised protection. Who turned on them, favoring "anarchy" (or whatever his idea of anarchy was) over them. The ones who he swore nothing bad would happen to.

Then their grand, endeared, neglectful father. Who never promised to (and even if he did, it's not like he'd keep it) keep them safe but was practically obligated to. Since he decided to take them in off the streets. Tommy would never admit it, but sometimes he wishes Phil would've left him to fucking rot in that alleyway instead of forcing him to go through this. 

Now his eyes are grey. Not a dark blue, in contrast to his once gleaming blue eyes, but dull. Not dark blue, in a way that would show insanity, but grey. Bleak, sad, old grey. That showed that he wasn't angry, or upset, or even tired. Just in pain. Nothing else.

He looks up, unknowingly about to scar his eldest sibling for life. He makes eye contact with Techno, gazing at him, nothing but anger and coldness in the elder's eyes. Tommy mouths the words, "It was never meant to be." 

Tommy continued a legacy because of that. Eret, Wilbur, Niki... then who? Tommy. Tommy, who had hardly anything to his name. Tommy, who'd been betrayed more times than he can count of his two hands.

Tommy, who stared his brother down as he died, ending the godforsaken curse in the process. 

**_ [TommyInnit was struck by lighting] _ **

**Author's Note:**

> want her (and shippers <3) in a ditch


End file.
